


TAKEN

by Surien



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced licking, Forced speaking, Hot caramel, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Poofing, Shifting inhuman sized dicks, Slapping, Taunting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surien/pseuds/Surien
Summary: Bismuth is horny, what better thing to do than kidnap her captain and force her to scream her name.I love rebbeca sugar but I am not her, I do not own any Steven universe characters.





	TAKEN

Zzzaap. Jasper falls face first into the pavement, unable to move. Hands pulled behind her back into handcuffs, ankles crossed and tied together. Blindfolded , Lifted and stuffed into a cramp space. The hard slam of a trunk and rubber meeting sodt gravel is the lazth thing she hears Before blacking out. Now awake she feels her head pound from the pressure of what she thinks is some sort of fabric wrapped around her eyes. Laying down, arms and legs open wide and bound . A sudden chill up her body lets her know that she is naked. In a calm gruff voice jasper asks, "is anyone there?........ trying to act tough and failing miserably she asks, can you just loosen the cloth around my head it giving me a headach."..... the only sounds are the creaking of the bed she is shifting on. A stinging slap to her face and Hard Leather brushing against her skin ,was all the answer she got. Tasting the blood in her mouth jasper grunts. Yelling and screaming as Cool leather starts to bruise her skin. Trying to break free of the chains that hold her she feels how the metal sqeezes her wrists threatening to break through with each movement. Red welps littered in little beads of blood rises from the force of each blow. Her breasts, stomach thighs, legs and sex all burning with the friction of the now hot leather on her skin." AAAHHHH,.... FUCK......STOP!.... GGHHHAAA!. voice losing all of it smugness. Suddenly all is quiet again. Nothing is heard but her sharp gasps and heartbeat that seems to be pounding through her head. Unexpectedly a smooth hand rubs away each ach. Lightly grazing over her overly sensitive nubs, down further to her heat. All breaths are forgotten and she tries desperately to close her legs.... NOOOOO! ......When a nice sizeable finger slips inside her wetness, jasper moans as she is being filled. Embarrassed that her body had betrayed her. And her mouth so willingly opened. Jasper suppresses a whine as the finger Slips out of her all too quickly. Soon that same finger that has left her wanting lidts and pushes on jsper bottom lip, without thought she openly sucked her captor. The smell and taset of water with a pinch of salt is what filled her senses. Moaning at her flavor she beginds to subconsciously grind her hips up and down. Once the finger was removed from her mouth A soft hiss leaves her lips next as a hot thick fluid that seems to drip and stick to her like glue. The Smell was so sweet she licked lips wanting to taste this edible substance. Each nipple glazed her belly button filled and her already slick sex thickly covered. Supple lips surrounds and sucks each nipple clean leaving jasper breathless with bites so hard she thought bismuth was going to pull them off and eat them whole. Belly button lapped at until squeaky. Who knew that was a sensitive spot. The bed groans under The new weight between her thunderous thighs. "DO YOU REMEMBER THE SAFEWORD?"  A deep voice breaks through the air like a knife. Freezing jasper is in disbelief. 'That voice,...bismuth?'. Without another second wasted she whispers "Rainbow". A low and deep laugh confirms her assumptions. A Tongue sweeping in and out of her thickly coated cavern, breaks her thoughts in half. Bismuth dives in without fear of drowning. Lapping at jasper like she had been craving jaspers sweet treat for years. Devouring all of jaspers sugar coated cream. Wild moans of pleasure fill the room, giving in to the pressure thats been building inside of her. Sucking at her lovely rose bismuth tucks a finger inside the warmth of jasper.fingering her tight cave until her walls loosen around it. Adding a second she continues until four of her 'ring size of thirteen' fingers are embedded deep within her partner. Groaning loudly as jasper traps her fingers inside, not willing to let go. "AHHH.... BIS..... UNGH, GAHHHHH!!.... coming hard bismuth makes sure not to miss a drop of her leaking pussy. "YES CALL MY NAME" . "Mmmmmm, bis" jasper winds down from her high. The loud and familiar sound of The bed shifting drew jaspers attention that bismuth was rising. 'Was she done?'. The hiss of the whip across bared flesh had jasper writhing and screamimg from the shock and pain, she clenched down hard on her lip, effectively bursting it.The fusion of senses that left her mind in a colorful frenzy of anguish and euphoria was all that was left. Coming again as the leather slaps against her wetness. A low "That's right baby" was all she heard from bismuth before her legs were suddenly moving upward, lifted to where her knees touched her breasts. Digging in her adult sized toy box bismuth grabs a destabilizer put on the lowest setting for new trainees. Shifting her nine inch long and four and one half inch width monster she moves close to jasper aiming the 'tazer' at her clit and pulls the trigger. Yelping in pain bismuth thought it the best time to thrust her monster inside of jaspers undeniably tight pussy. Not waiting for jasper to adjust bismuth thrusts in and out as fast as she could muster without poofing. Bleeding now jasper chants bismuths name like It Was the only name taught in military training. Coughing and chocking on the tears that are now falling from her eyes. A large hand grabs her throat and squeezes, UNGH... AHHH!.... HUAAH....FUCK!. Unable to see, unable to move and now unable to breath jasper was on the verge of saying the safe word but for some reason she couldn't remember it. One last thrust, one last squeeze and one last gasp and "POOF". Her cleanly cut Gem laying in a puddle of her own blood and bismuth astonished that she lasted this long. A wide smirk on her face bismuth grunts "SEE YOU AT TRAINING...... CAPTAIN".


End file.
